


Borrowed Time.

by jiseullgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: short drabble impulsively made at 3 in the morning.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Borrowed Time.

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble impulsively made at 3 in the morning.

It is when you're weary that you see her trying to wear off the tiredness inside you.

_"Joohyun! You're home!" There is a big smile on her face when she heard me enter the room._

_I timidly smiled at her and removed my shoes._

_She quickly ran to my side and hugged me tight, "I know you had a long day."_

_"Thank you, Seulgi."_

It is when you're alone that you realize she's been there for you since the beginning.

_"Hey."_ _She softly nudged me while I'm buried inside my comforter._ _"I brought ice cream."_

_"It's okay just put it inside the fridge."_

_"I won't talk."_

_I raised the covers, and there I saw her warm smile ready to brush my worries away._

_I pulled her into a tight hug._

_The ice cream melted and so did my sadness._

It is when things are tough that you feel the love she announces daily.

_I removed my glasses and massaged my temples._

_Nothing is going right._

_Seulgi walked passed me and saw how stressed I am. She pouted and took a seat in front of me._

_"You want to take a rest?"_

_I shook my head, "No. The deadline is tomorrow, I have to finish this tonight."_

_She held my hand and kissed my forehead, "I love you."_

_She came back with a mug of hot chocolate with a post-it saying: "I believe in you. Ace that presentation, wifey."_

It is when you start paying attention that you realize the world doesn't only throw rocks at you, but also to her.

_"Are you sure it's not benign?" I ask for the 10th time._

_Seulgi gently tapped my lap and gave me her wide smile._

_I felt angry seeing her still smiling despite being diagnosed of stage 4 lung cancer._

_I was mad at her for not telling me sooner._

_But I was mad at myself for not putting her first._

_Because that's what she did._

It is when she's finally gone that you realize that you wanted her to stay.

**Time of death: 3:26 am.**

_"I'm sorry, wifey."_


End file.
